


One of Those Nights

by YaminoTenshi202



Series: The Notecards [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Declarations Of Love, Double Anal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of RemRom, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Spitroasting, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: Thomas has to deal with the Florida heat and a broken air conditioner. How is he to cope?A distraction might help.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Mention of RemRom, Thomas Sanders/The Sides
Series: The Notecards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720951
Comments: 15
Kudos: 155





	One of Those Nights

Thomas groaned, flipping his pillow for the fifth time. He had called the repairman for the broken air conditioner, but it wouldn’t get repaired until tomorrow. No amount of pillow-flipping was going to cool him off.

He could feel his Anxiety crawling just under his skin. Virgil complained that they needed to get Thomas to take off his shirt because it was getting really gross and it stuck to his skin.

“So gross,” he muttered, sitting up and stripping his shirt off. Roman moaned in relief, and Logan and Patton finally settled into sleep. Virgil followed them soon after, Roman promising everyone nice dreams to make up for their physical discomfort.

Thomas hummed, turning to face his window. The saving grace of this was that he could see the stars, bright and hopeful. The moon was dark, hardly out of its New Moon phase. It was kind of spooky.

“Liar.”

Thomas closed his eyes. He could feel the pressure of annoyance already building behind his eyes.

“Guys-”

“Not happy to see us, Thomas?” Remus’ cool hands were a balm to the heat on Thomas’ skin, but he hissed anyway at the shock.

“Honestly? I’m not.” Thomas tried to push himself up, trying to get away from Remus. Remus only let out a manic chuckle, shifting to properly use his weight to trap the man underneath him.

“Get off!” Thomas hissed again, Remus’ fingers digging into his upper back. They started to move in circles, a strange massage that made Thomas shudder. “Stop it…”

Scales slid over Thomas’ cheek, careful and smooth. As Remus’ strangely pleasant massage continued, Thomas felt himself relax, the scales providing a delicate sensation to hold onto under the firm, dreamy pressure of Remus and his hands. How could Remus do this, because Thomas could rarely see himself holding someone so firmly?

“There you go, dearessst…”

Thomas tried to pull away, inadvertently making Remus press down on him to keep him still. Remus hushed him gently, but Thomas was quivering, trepidation curdling any illusion of comfort that the Duke had created.

“Thomas, it’s okay-”

“But De-”

“Thomas, baby dear,” Remus cooed, pressing his chest to Thomas’ back. It was at this moment that Thomas hated that the Sides were only meta-physical - the weight of his intrusive thoughts was all in his head. Still, Remus’ voice was light and playful, nauseatingly sweet, cooing, “I wouldn’t ever lie to you, sweetheat. Deceit doesn’t want to hurt you.”

“But!” His heart was racing, Virgil questioning what was going on.

“Yes, you have a fine one, beautiful,” the Duke praised, kissing at the nape of Thomas’ neck. “Dee can be scary, sure, but he loves you, precious. We all love you!”

This wouldn’t be the first time that Remus had begun to roll his hips against Thomas, but it was a novel experience every time. It was at these intimate times that Remus would impress his power on Thomas.

Images of Thomas pinned down, face in ecstasy and fully debauched, came with the rough sensations of tentacles rubbing over his body, especially his chest. They were sending electric wanting up Thomas’ spine. Remus had thoughts that made Thomas feel oddly worshipped, every image of Remus adoring Thomas holding all the beauty of class paintings, Renaissance sculptures, and Vogue photos. Remus even gave him images of Thomas loving Remus, confident and secure and so powerful and trusted.

To say that it didn’t arouse Thomas…

“Well, that would be a lie, wouldn’t it?”

Thomas could feel Remus’ tentacles spreading his legs enough to let Remus thrust against him more comfortably. There was sometimes the threat of Remus just having his way with Thomas, especially when Thomas was disappearing into one of the nightmares that Remus would develop, Thomas falling into them accidentally; Remus would always stop, kiss Thomas enough to delude them both into thinking that they were both under Roman’s passionate influence, and then Roman would appear, comforting them both.

Thomas and Remus cried out, the hiss of Deceit’s voice and the scales over their skin being the extra bit that they needed to tip themselves over the edge.

Remus quickly went to cuddle Thomas, assuring his young love that those images, frightening and even dangerous, were only here where they were safe. No one was going to hurt them just for thinking of something, especially when they were here, alone.

Scales slid themselves under Thomas’ belly, the wide body of the Snake strong enough to raise Thomas into whatever position would be best for everyone. Being forced to sit up, Thomas opened his eyes to see an eye just like his own and another eye that was not human at all - a monster’s eye.

“You still see me that way.”

That wasn’t a question, and he wasn’t going to apologize.

“Do you see me that way, baby-bloody-pop?” Remus giggled in his ear, biting at the shell of it and purring low in his throat. With a light pull, Remus let go and pressed a path of kisses up and down Thomas’ neck. “I don’t mind, sweetie. I don’t mind at all, because I’m your monster…”

Thomas felt his stomach flip - Remus had adjusted so well to being with the others and communicating with Thomas. Roman kept a good leash on his brother, placating him with enough attention that Remus could focus and had begun to enrich everything that Thomas would create. Remus wasn’t a monster…

Deceit wasn’t… He wasn’t a monster either.

Thomas cried out as a hand forced its way down into his sleep pants, a smooth hand covered in the softer fabric of an opera glove began to stroke him. The slipperiness of Thomas’ spend made the motions even smoother, with Deceit’s moans the only evidence that the Side was getting pleasure out of this. Well, that and how another arm had made its way down to pleasure the Other Side.

A serpentine, slightly prehensile tongue, though much more human in its manner, pressed itself into Thomas’ mouth before Deceit dared to press his thin lips against Thomas’ mouth. The heat and starving nature of it - all the thoughts that Thomas could feel - made them both dizzy.

If Thomas could see Remus’ face, he’d see that Remus was smiling widely, his sharp teeth visible and threatening. Remus bit down on Thomas’ shoulder, not enough to break skin, but enough that Thomas knew that he was stuck here for a while, under the grip of Deceit’s arms and in the confines of the Duke’s strong tentacles that were wandering even lower. It was welcoming, safe, but it still left him goosebumps with each caress, each stroke, and each-

“So this is what happens when we’re not awake.”

Thomas felt icy fear settle like frost over him. He could hear Virgil’s negativity under his muscles, his bones stiff. Remus tried again to comfort, but Thomas was too anxious now and Deceit’s silver tongue wasn’t helping either, not even able to coax him into engaging in their kiss once again.

“Virgil,” Thomas called out, closing his eyes and trying to breathe again. Virgil and Remus were helping him breath, and Deceit stayed firm, not heading any of Virgil’s order to leave.

“He was fine-”

“You were touching-”

“I would never willingly hurt Thomas!”

“Three things, little bug. It’s okay, Thomas…” Remus pulled Thomas away from Deceit as the Snake began to fight with Virgil. Shadow limbs appeared to combat Virgil if they had to, but Virgil stood with enough fury in his eyes to make the heat of the room spike higher.

"You need to ssstay away!" Virgil hissed. Thomas rarely heard that quality in his voice, more often hearing the distortion that signalled that the Side's namesake was elevating beyond control. It reminded him that, at one point, Virgil had been something even more frightening at one point in his life, perhaps a monster, too.

"You don't have a sssay in the matter, Virgil." Deceit grabbed the Side's ankles, restraining him. "What Thomasss wantsss, he'll have without you holding him back."

"Fuck that!" Virgil threw something that made Deceit fall backward. The sight and thought of any injury to his Side - any of his Sides! - made Thomas reach out.

Thomas didn't keep Deceit from falling; instead, four long limbs managed to grab Deceit, keeping him from the floor and where he would have likely would have passed through without injury. It horrified Thomas that Deceit could have been hurt; Logan had hurt Roman before and he didn’t want any of his Sides injured.

Virgil hissed, low and angry, as he righted Deceit. The Snake purred out a word of thanks before moving to stand between Virgil and Thomas, Remus still kindly tracing little distracting circles on the man’s torso. Virgil leaned over enough so that his eyes - now glowing in the quality that only the Others had - focused on Thomas’ gaze. The smaller eyes, characteristics that matched Thomas’ only favorite barn spider from his childhood, kept their abysmal focus on Deceit and Remus.

“Thomasss, come with me.”

Thomas felt his breath shaky and warm, the coolness of Remus’ fingers leaving at his Sides’ growing fury with one another. Remus’ hold became tighter, tentacles holding Thomas closer. Deceit’s fangs were fully bared, he knew, and venom was surely dripping down already.

“I…”

Was it wrong to stay?

He was at home, he was safe.

“Babe, Thomas,” Remus whispered, hands and suckers plastering themselves to his ribs and tapping a sequence that Thomas knew. “Breathe in, hold, and then out.”

He couldn’t breathe.

“It’s all right. Just focus on me-”

“You need to get away from him-”

“Virgil, you left usss onccce, but you’re not making Thomasss leave, too.”

“Just focus on me-” Thomas heard and pulled Remus to him, the slipperiness of the tentacles soft and smooth compared to the sharpness of sounds around him. “- Good boy. You remember when you wanted to sneak chocolate chips into everything when you were little? Even if Mom got mad? And we would pull pranks on our brothers? Yeah, there you go. Listen to me, baby. Just-”

Thomas yelled as Remus was pulled away, his body left to the burning air again, but someone else quickly came to cover him. Thomas blinked several times before seeing the violet glow of Virgil’s eyes and the fangs that were evident. Virgil shook his head a few times, and the glow went away, fangs and adjacent eyes gone.

“Thomas,” the Side whispered, pleading. If Thomas had looked around, he’d see Deceit stuck to the wall and Remus on the ground, the gossamer and web that Virgil had at his disposal used to defend Thomas. “Stay with me, with Roman, Logan… Patton! Please, think about Patton!”

What did that mean? Why should Thomas leave this? Deceit and Remus only spoke in lies and truth, and so much truth had been revealed to him, would Thomas be wrong to make it stop? Patton had praised Remus for some of his contributions, and even though Deceit still tried to defy principles that Patton had created years ago, Patton was still willing enough to listen. Logan even respected their contributions from time to time, and Roman was enraptured with both of them.

“And you?”

Virgil bit his lip. “I… I’m not a beacon of truth, but I’m not like Deceit, Thomas. I-I care too much-”

“Why aren’t you telling me to think about you?”

The Side seized, his body locked in place as he looked down at the man that had made him. Thomas stayed still, careful not to frighten Virgil away, but Virgil was bleeding into Thomas. Heart picked up speed, and the room was suffocating again. The heat was rising, and Thomas couldn’t do anything but take it!

Virgil shivered, and he let himself lower his body down onto Thomas. He covered his Thomas, and the coolness of his clothing was a balm to Thomas’ skin. Thomas let out a small moan.

Virgil froze again, moving to pull away, but Thomas finally let the Anxiety in his body take over and hold onto his Side. Virgil was fear, of stepping forward or stepping back, but Thomas knew that some of the best decisions of his life had come from the moment that Virgil had pressed on his mind so harshly that all he could do was react. 

It’s a leap of faith.

Thomas kissed Virgil, the mouth against his frozen. The small movements of affection, his lips dragging across ice, were ineffective in coaxing the Side to respond in kind, but Virgil trembled. His long limbs, the ones that would have terrified Thomas before, pressed into the bed, ready to flee but firm enough in place to stand ground if need be.

It was a comforting cage to be in.

He felt the smoothness of a fang against his lip, a probable threat, but Thomas pressed the flat of his tongue along the length of it, up to touch Virgil’s upper lip. He pulled Virgil’s upper lip to rest it between his own lips, suckling on it enough that Virgil could tell that, yes, he wanted Virgil like this.

Virgil let out a high-pitched hiss, his breath warm and wet against Thomas’ chin and upper neck. He didn’t move as Thomas wrapped his arms around Virgil’s upper torso, his arms tight around the very embodiment of his fears and self-preservation. Every bit of Virgil’s body was tense, ready to flee but Thomas kept hold, still trying to get his Anxiety to come near, come close, relax…

“No, Thomas, I can’t-”

“Do you care about me?”

“I do. You know I do.” Virgil pulled away, burying his face in Thomas’ neck. His fangs were smooth, ready and dripping with this strange substance that made Thomas’ skin tingle. Was it the venom that Virgil had in his words so often?

“Virgil,” Thomas urged, his voice soft and airy. “Please.”

Thomas looked down enough to see two bright, small eyes looking up at him, two adjacent eyes keeping a wary vision on everyone else. Virgil didn't properly look up at him. Thomas raised one hand up, letting his fingers get lightly tangled in Virgil’s hair. He saw those four little eyes close a bit, Virgil’s body relaxing enough that Thomas could press a few pecks along his Side’s hairline.

There was a shaking that made Thomas aware that Virgil could be crying before the tears fell. They were hotter than the venom but they did not burn his skin in the slightest. When Virgil started to rub his nose on his own sleeve, Thomas let himself relax.

"Poor Virgey." Remus came and began to pet Virgil’s hair, cooing all kinds of disgusting things that Thomas had learnt being signs of affection of his Side that he had unintentionally made with everything that he feared he would become. Remus, though made that way, was still a part of Thomas, and he was a rather loving person, though not to Remus’ extremes. Virgil didn’t seem to mind; maybe he was used to it.

That's a nice thought.

Remus must have slipped out of Virgil's hold with his tentacles, their luminescent fluid glowing with the energy that Remus always had, eager to get away from any kind of control. In spite of that, Virgil welcomed Remus, even letting the other Side tangle his fingers in Virgil's hair. It was a rough, unforgiving tug that lifted Virgil's face from Thomas' chest.

Messy and wet, Remus didn't mind how Virgil was; he took all of Thomas and the Sides in strides, generous and greedy with nauseating platitudes as he licked away the tears and mucous from the whimpering Side's face. He had too much love to give.

"Oh, how sssweet." Thomas couldn't help but smile at how Deceit's voice sounded. He couldn't see Deceit, but he knew that as Remus pulled away when Virgil's countenance was clear of grime, Deceit would show just Deceit would be amused and voice flat and disinterested.

“...” Virgil focused on Thomas again, trying to hide in his man’s skin, but Thomas shook his head and brought their faces together again. The kisses were hesitant, weak, but Virgil was participating now. Every brush of lips, every stolen taste with tongue - they made Virgil more active, his venom dripping into Thomas’ mouth with adrenaline spreading instantaneously to Thomas’ lower belly. 

His cock was hard again.

Virgil shuddered when Thomas reached down, curious to see if he was - _responding_. Thomas started to stroke him, not needing much effort to have Virgil panting and already wanting to come in Thomas’ grasp. Virgil was rocking into Thomas’ hand, hissing out pleas and begging for a release that was repeatedly denied.

“Good boy,” Thomas murmured, stopping his motions as the slight movement in the mattress. Remus chuckled as he pulled Deceit closer. Virgil pressed himself closer to Thomas, whimpering. "It's okay. They won't hurt you or me."

"You sure about that?" Virgil hissed and glared at Remus, who let Deceit out of his hold. Save for the bit of spider-silk that Deceit or Remus couldn't remove, Deceit seemed to have gained control of his appearance again.

Prim and proper, Deceit slithered close to Virgil and Thomas. Virgil looked up at the other Side, waiting for perhaps judgement.

“Come here, Virgil,” Deceit ordered, almost too gentle and too much like Patton. Virgil obeyed, lifting himself out of Thomas’ relaxed hold. Deceit darted forward, kissing Virgil with every bit of ravenous hunger that Thomas couldn’t deny feeling but never showed towards anyone.

“He’s so pretty, huh?” Remus pulled Thomas up, pressing wet kisses to Thomas’ shoulder. “Just look at them.”

Thomas nodded, pulling Remus by the chin to kiss him. All of Remus’ fantasies bled into his mind, and Thomas could only sigh when his cock finally got attention, a tentacle curling around the length of it. The coolness gave Thomas’ nerves whiplash, its dripping slick making each motion smoother and faster. When the tentacle pulled away, the smallest of its suckers leaving marks on Thomas’ cock, Thomas was left panting, and he could see multiple eager eyes looking down at him.

“Virgil,” he called, but Virgil refused to move, almost content with Thomas having pleasure. “Come on.”

“You don’t… Don’t force yourself.”

Deceit growled, pushing Virgil to straddle Thomas’ waist. Thomas could feel Virgil’s ass, bare of clothing, glide against him. With Remus’ careful influence, Thomas could feel Virgil’s eagerness, the Anxiety building up before Virgil could let him in.

“Go ahead, Virgil. Thomasss wantsss it.”

“But-”

Thomas pushed himself up, sharing a quick thought with Remus before the Side smiled and titted out a giggle before slipping into the darkness. Virgil could only obey as Thomas moved so he was sitting against his headboard.

Once settled, Thomas opened his arms, ready to pull Virgil in.

Virgil’s eye, every single one, started letting out tears that Thomas could only think similar to morning dew, the first drops of rain, and something else that had Remus laughing in their mind.

No-one spoke, but it was enough. Virgil straddled Thomas’ hips again, careful to not rub his ass against Thomas’ dick like some penny-whore. The thought excited them both, though, and Deceit and Remus only indulged in the idea, especially when Remus returned.

Virgil shrieked as Remus’ tentacles started to push against his hole, the tip of only sneaking inside and thrusting in and out without loss of composure. It was an insistent pressure, one that Thomas welcomed too.

“Agh! Remus, ssslow-”

“No can do, Spider-Man!” Remus hissed, pushing another tentacle into Virgil’s ass and marvelling at the stretch; Anxiety was rather versatile, after all! “What Thomas wants, Thomas gets, and he wants you split open on his cock! Wouldn’t you like that, Virgin? You finally wanna give Thomas your first time?”

Thomas stared up at the ceiling before looking to Virgil again. The Side’s cheeks were burning, his eyes closed. Holy shit…

“For me?”

Virgil whimpered as the tentacles reached something inside of him that made him want to melt. “E-Everything… For you.”

Thomas needed that. Now.

Remus pulled his tentacles out of Virgil before calling to Deceit. “Come on, Dee. Let’s help Virgil be more honest, hmm?”

Deceit laughed, moving Virgil so that he was lowering down, lower and full full full Thomas was sliding in, easy and smooth.

“T-Thomasss…”

Thomas cradled Virgil’s face, kissing him roughly and sweet and already losing himself to how Deceit was helping Virgil ride his cock. Another bit of pressure, and suddenly everything was too tight but too good, Remus thrusting into Thomas again to help him cope. Virgil was digging his nails and arms into Thomas, no shout of pain but perhaps too much pleasure to maintain a level head. A hiss from Deceit let Thomas know what had happened.

“Virgil, you feel- Oh, God! Deceit!”

“I know, Thomasss. Ssso tight when we’re both in him, huh? Sssuch a good boy, Virgil, ssso ready when Thomasss wantsss you.”

Virgil was nodding without control, his neck losing its tension as he agreed. Why wouldn’t he? Thomas was everything - the Sun, rain, the lovely feeling of stepping on the softest of spring grass. Why wouldn’t he be good for Thomas?

“Thomasss,” Virgil hissed out, whimpering as Remus pulled his head up. His tongue hanging out in a daze, Virgil didn’t resist as Remus pushed his cock into that waiting mouth.

Thomas watched as Virgil choked but didn’t try to pull away, swallowing Remus down with gusto. Virgil was crying out, trying to service Remus and deal with the rolling of Thomas’ and Deceit’s hips; and he did marvelously.

“Good little spider, taking our cocks into you.” Remus, still controlling his tentacles, pushed even further into Thomas, the man shifting and trying not to cum again already. “And Thomas is so so so good to us, good boy, good boy, isn’t he Dee?”

“Of courssse. He deservesss a reward.” Deceit summoned another arm, his two standard ones still helping Virgil slam himself down on his and Thomas’ cocks. The new arm, fingers searching, found their target, and they pushed into Thomas. Deceit laughed at how Thomas cried out, not as loud as Virgil but just as lovely.

“Fuck!” Thomas panted, his eyes closed to keep the sweat from his eyes. This room was too damn hot, but it felt wonderful here. Even if he was stuck here, he didn’t have to focus on his physical discomfort; why not the mental discomfort of being alone and being able to lie to himself that he didn’t need someone else to love him, when he had his Sides right here for him?

As Deceit pushed even further, Thomas shivered and tried to relax. Nothing that they did would leave physical repercussions, but Deceit’s fist inside of him, Remus’ tentacle assaulting the sweet spot inside of him that made him see stars, and the cum that spilled out of Virgil’s mouth and his cock when he peaked at the same time as Remus - he’d never forget this.

Thomas let himself spill deep in Virgil’s body, groaning as he clenched down hard on Dee and Remus inside of him. Deceit spilled too, biting Virgil’s shoulder and the air scenting of blood. 

Thoroughly fucked, Virgil whimpered as Remus pulled his softening cock from those well-bitten lips. Remus only let out a bubbly trill in response, cooing to Thomas as he pulled out and let Deceit pull out his arm as well.

“Good night, sweeties. Don’t let the bed bugs crawl into those cum-filled holes of yours.”

With that, Remus went to sleep.

Deceit helped them become more presentable; who knows what Patton or Logan would say? Roman might be forgiving, but the orange-eyed Side would not be.

“Thomas, get some sleep, all right.” Deceit pressed his nose to Thomas’ forehead, his own strange kiss that seemed more intimate than anything else they had done tonight. “Is it all right if Virgil stays here tonight?”

“Sure.”

Deceit disappeared back to his nest as well.

Thomas could feel the cum dripping out of Virgil’s hole, the feeling giving him a strange sense of peace. Virgil’s face that buried itself in his neck was dry, extremely warm, but Virgil had always been sensitive, afraid that anyone could hurt him, because he could hurt Thomas.

“I’m right here, Virgil.”

“Do you want me here?”

“Of course,” Thomas whispered, dragging their mouths together. Finally, Virgil pressed his way into Thomas’ mouth, tongue exploring and fangs drawing blood that could have only come from the nervousness of First Love all over again. “Stay with me.”

“... Okay.”


End file.
